Good to be a Girl
by MorningGloryBlue
Summary: Alex could not help the ridiculously wide grin that came to her face, nor the giddy butterflies that danced in her stomach. It was good to be a girl.


**AU: A simple Thom and Alex fic with Thom visting on his 'favorite' recruit.

* * *

**

Thom and a couple of Division's minions bustled out of Percy's briefing room decked out in suits and ties. It had only been a month, but the suits already felt like a second skin to Thom. In Division, suits were the equivalent to a male uniform and he had been supplied with several by Amanda since he had become a field agent. Wearing the fancy suit and tie made him feel like he didn't start out on the streets. Like he was worth more, and it felt good.

Thom also had a whole new appreciation for the difficulty of Michael's job.

Whenever there was a problem: "_What do we do sir?"_

Whenever anyone had a question their training hadn't covered;_"I don't know! Go ask Michael." _

If people were continually following him around and asking him questions he would have snapped by now. The thought of Michael yelling "_STOP FOLLOWING ME!" _brought a slight smirk to his lips. No wonder Michael seemed to be incessantly pissed off. Anyone would.

Thom pulled the smirk off his lips a second after he had put it on. Everyone here was so serious all the time. Thom was fine with being serious, because he _was_ that type of person, but it was the silence that put him on edge. From the moment he had left his days as a recruit, he had yet to hear a jab or joke from anyone except Birkhoff. Another reason Thom had more respect for Michael? Most of the jabs and jokes Birkhoff cracked directly pointed toward Michael, adding to his, bad attitude. It was a wonder his superior could keep his cool so easily and even throw something back at Division's best geek.

Thom suddenly stopped walking, realizing where he was and backed up a few steps. There, just to his left was Alex's room. Would she be there? Should he go in? Would she even _want_ to see him? Had she missed his as much as he missed her?

Thom stood in front of the door just staring, wishing he could have ex ray vision or something and see her again. He really did like her_. _Much more then he should_. _Thom supposed he had first noticed Alex when Jaden had began to taunt her. Not only was she beautiful, but she was confident too and carried herself with grace and a few good jabs at Jaden, respectively. Jaden was quite attractive too, but underneath her bad ass demeanor, she was always covering up her mistakes and insecurities. It was a turn off, what could Thom say? But Alex, Alex had a sweet side as well as a bad ass one and she was not afraid to be soft sometimes.

Then she had kissed him. Thom tried not to let his thoughts wander towards her, but he couldn't help it.

Her lips had been warm, soft and smooth. Her hair had smelled like lavender and some other sort of flowery scent. Alex was about the perfect height for him too, come to think of it, STOP! Thom thought quickly and began to fidget with his tie. He was either going to stand here like a dolt, or see her again. Taking a deep breath he rapped on the door.

From inside, Alex was reading a book she had gotten from Amanda and had some music on turned down low. The music Division had supplied her with was all classical, but it was nice. It reminded her of her parents and of Nikita. When she was a druggy, all Alex had heard were the heavy rap beats her captors loved so dearly. When a calm came between training periods with Nikita, classical music often filled the loft. Alex knew her parents loved classical because it was what they grew up with and had been a tradition in their families. But Nikita had never really had a family and classical music lover didn't quite go with her profile.

"_Why do you love classical music so much?" Alex questioned her mentor after a session in gun handling._

"_I love classical music because of how much it can express without a single word." Nikita told her softly with a contemplative look in her eyes._

"_So you don't like music with lyrics?"_

"_No." The older woman paused taking a moment to consider her answer, "I do, I just prefer classical."_

"_Why?" Alex looked up at Nikita, confusion evident in her eyes._

"_When Daniel was killed... When I needed music the most, I found there weren't words that expressed how much grief I felt and so I turned to classical." Nikita paused again and continued to pack up the gun parts._

"_When I tried to listen to lyrical music again I felt- I felt lyrics were like, for lack of a better word, cheating."_

Alex had never thought of music the same since. A knocking at the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Come in!" she called, not looking up from her book. Maybe if t was Michael she could get some information out of him for Nikita. Instead she was surprised to hear Thom's voice seeping like melted chocolate into her senses.

"Hey" Thom said nervously. Had coming to see her been a mistake? Maybe he should have just kept walking and found another way to see her. Except from afar and not when she was wearing only a thin somewhat low cut white tank top and tight gray cargo pants.

"Hey, how are you?" Alex asked with an air of surprise and secret pleasure. He did look pretty hot in a suit.

Seeing him again brought back the memories of when she had kissed him. Sure it was a diversion to help Nikita, but when Alex thought about how she felt, she found her memories were not unpleasant at all. In fact their kiss had been nice, sweet and it made her feel truly, honestly safe for the first time since entering this hell house. He was strong, kind and smart, not to mention good looking too. How did she feel about Thom? Did she like him? Like seemed too soft a word. So what was he to her?

"I'm good. Um, sorry if I was interrupting something" Thom told her gesturing toward her CD player and book.

"Na, besides I'm sure you can tell me a more exciting story then this book can." Alex told him with a hint of a smirk playing on her lips.

Thom tried not to stare at her lips for too long.

"Come on, sit down." Alex told him cheerfully patting the part of bed next to her.

Feeling a little disappointed in himself, Thom opted for the desk chair pulling it up to where Alex lounged.

"Well what type of stories do you want to hear? I'm afraid the stories in my romance department only extend to Disney fairy tales."

"What makes you think I want to hear a romantic story?"

"Well you are a girl." Alex scoffed at Thom's comment and he could not help the small smile that came to his lips. Being around her for even a few minuets was enough to make him feel happier.

"I take offense to that you know." Alex grinned at him and Thom could not help grinning back. Neither of them seemed to be able to look away and their faces had gotten dangerously close in the process.

It took all of Thom's will power to turn away from her glittering blue eyes and soft strawberry lips.

"I- I better go now. I have to clock in every few hours or so." Thom said reluctantly getting up. Alex tried her best not to look disappointed.

"Will you visit me again? I want to hear some of those Op's stories you know."

"And if I don't?" Thom asked walking to the door.

"I"ll find you. I'm bet I could convince you to tell me some too if I wanted." Alex said casually getting up from her bed.

"And how would you do to that?" Thom questioned turning from the door's knob to see Alex walking up next to him. He hardly dared to breath and his heart pounded through his chest.

Alex slowly and deliberately leaned up against him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sure I'll manage. Don't forget to clock in," she teased, holding back a chuckle at his wide eyes.

"I, um, thanks." Thom muttered catching her eyes.

"Don't forget to visit!" Alex said with a bright smile, clearly enjoying the effect she was having on him.

_Curse her_ Thom thought to himself. She wasn't playing fair. He needed to make his exit, and fast, before he took her in his arms and _NO I am NOT going there today_, he thought to himself vigorously.

"I won't [_how could he forget to?_], um bye." Thom said quickly and carefully walked out of the room, hoping he wouldn't trip over his own feet. Now that would be embarrassing.

"Bye." She called after him, but he had already shut the door. Alex could not help the ridiculously wide grin that came to her face, nor the giddy butterflies that danced in her stomach. It was good to be a girl.

* * *

**AN: I guess it's a little fluffy, but oh well. This was quite fun to write, which was a little ****surprising to me because I'm more of a Mikita fan, but the words came easy and I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are very helpful, and if you want me to write more of these, reviews are excellent persuasion. Also, to all you Americans like myself, happy veterans day! Even if you only take a moment, please take one to remember all of the brave men and woman that have died for us to protect our country, freedom and democracy. Thank you.**

**Lots of love- Blue **


End file.
